Serbiaball
Serbiaball is countryball located in the Balkan peninsula.He is well known for his expertise in killing kebab and his passionate defense of clay and resources. Tupac Shakur is known to be alive in Serbia, having faked his own death in order to fight for the cause. He is currently recording a new album there. History Early history In early Serb history, there was no kebab. Part of stronk SPQRball. Middle ages During middle ages, Serbia was stronk, it killed kebab and ensure no kebab in europe. Later on, kebab arrived in precious motherland, and Serbian patriots forever struggle to ensure the complete removal of kebab from glorious motherland. How WW1 Started Well, this Franz (From Austria-Hungaryball) was of stealing of Sarajevo in 1914. But Serbiaball was ready to fuck up the Austrians and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryball was of so mad, that he invaded Serbiaball. That's how WW1 started. Also Serbiaball rekted Austria-Hungaryball. After that it created Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbiaball's citizens. National anthem:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I53_CJ71fk0 ☀ ☀ Anti-Kebab songs ' Serbiaball Has also Maded its Anti-Kebab Song maded to Scare Bosniaball And Albaniaball Because Of Not bringing Rightful Clay to Serbiaball Here is the Song: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKiB8-2LK6s But then Turkeyball Fight back with Defend Kebab https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XT_DPMOqgJQ Religion Serbian religion is orthodox 86.7%, 13.3% invaders waiting for proper removal. Demographics *83.3% Serbs *3.5% Hungarian *2.0% Roma (waiting to be removed, gypsie race worst race) *2.0% Bosniak (waiting to be removed, since they is of no countryball) *0.7% Slovak * 2.2% waiting to be removed Friends *Serbiaball is friends with Russiaball because they are both orthodox, and is Russiaball's little Slavic brother. *Serbiaball is friends with Romaniaball because they both wish to kill Kebab, both hate Big Kebab, and only neighbor Serbiaball never got in fight with. *Serbiaball is friends with Greeceball because they are both orthodox, and both hate Turkey. *Serbiaball is friends with Armeniaball because they both wish to kill Kebab and restore glorious Constantinople, and both hate Turkeyball *Serbiaball is friends with Romaniaball and Slovakiaball because they all wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), and they hate Hungaryball. *Israelcube - Friends because both were occupied by kebab and love collaborating with each other . *Montenegroball - Alter Ego. Does what I say. *Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant kebab who supports me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. Try to remove someday but maybe after remove nearer kebabs. Enemies *NATOball - took our holy clay from us, revenge is coming ! *Turkeyball and Kebabs - Arch-nemesis since the beginning of time. *Ustashaball -They hate us! We hate them! *Maldivesball - The only kebab that not necessary to remove it directly, it will removed naturally *Kosovoball - КОСОВО ЈЕ СРБИЈА! КОСОВО ЈЕ СРБИЈА! Sacred clay. Soon to be restored. *All kebabs because Orthodox is of better. 'NUKE MECCA!!! Gallery SERBIA IS OF STRONK! REMOVE KEBAB (perfect loop)|REMOVE KEBAB REMOVE 8-BIT|REMOVE KEBAB 8-bit EDITION Serbia Strong The Video Game|ARMA 2: Operation Kebab Removal Pictures, comics 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Shitty neighbors.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Asia is for Asians (2).png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png Bosnia17.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg Link comics *An Angel Gets Its Wings *Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous *Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak *Serbia's mentor *Unstoppable force, immovable mountain Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Modern Countryball Category:Potato Removers Category:Serbiaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Evil